El Regalo Perfecto
by Mirel Moon
Summary: Este es un Fic Membresía del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial. Seiya tiene una tarea fácil darle un regalo a su hija pero ¿se acordara?, ¿se lo podrá cumplir?
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es alterna y es mía

Summary: Este es un One Shot para mi Membresía del Grupo Facebook Ladies - Kou Oficial.

¡Denme ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no.

 **El Regalo Perfecto**

 _-Mirel Moon-_

—Disculpa Seiya ¿no es hoy el cumpleaños de su hija? Preguntaba el mánager de Seiya quien lo veía en la cabina de grabación.

—No lo creo a demás este reloj me lo uniera dicho respondió un poco dudoso Seiya.

Al momento de terminar la frase el reloj empezó a sonar, preocupado dejó la guitarra a un lado y mientras disponía a salir.

—Me voy Paula, espero que me perdones por dejar a medias el trabajo explicaba Seiya a su manager mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—No hay problema Seiya, es más tomate unas vacaciones gritaba Paula a Seiya al verlo salir, para luego fijarse bien en una caja que se encontraba escondida en la batería.

—Lo haré —contestaba Seiya antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Cuando vio que se marchó Seiya, Paula fue a checar ese paquete, al saber de qué se trataba pensó en jugarle una broma a su amigo. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a una de sus compañeras.

—Mayy, ¿me harías favor de llevarte el carro de Seiya? Le jugaré una broma —sonreía Paula.

Entendido Paula contestó Mayy del otro lado del teléfono mientras se dirigía con su grúa a la Disquera Ladies para llevarse el carro de Seiya.

—Por cierto ya les mande un mensaje a las otras, para que me ayuden terminaba de decir Paula para después colgar y llevarse el regalo de Seiya.

Seiya se apresuraba para salir del edificio de la Disquera Ladies, iba recordando como desde hace cinco años se decidió a desafiar a su princesa y a sus hermanos, como con valor e insistencia luchó por el amor de Serena, ¡claro! no fue fácil al principio sobre todo por Haruka y Darien pero gracias a que su bombón sentía lo mismo por él, lo había logrado, casándose con su amada bombón, concibiendo una preciosa niña y teniendo la mejor disquera de su parte, sonreía ante bellos recuerdos.

Al salir del edificio vio con horror que su carro era llevado por una grúa.

¡Oiga, espere! gritaba a la grúa que nunca se detuvo.

Cansado Seiya de perseguirla, se detuvo maldiciendo por primera vez su vida, de pronto su celular empezó a sonar, con mucho cuidado lo sacó de su pantalón y al ver en la pantalla de quién se trataba supo que esta noche dormiría con los perros o más bien con los gatos. Alguna vez su bombón le había comentado que a Chiba se la había olvidado su cumpleaños y que por esa razón la había pasado muy mal, no quería pensar que le haría al tratarse del cumpleaños de su preciosa hija, ¿cómo se pondría su bombón? Respiró profundo y luego contestó.

—Hola bombón, ¿cómo se encuentran mis princesas? —preguntó muy poco nervioso Seiya.

Muy bien mi estrella, Chibi Chibi está feliz ya que pronto recibirá el regalo de su papá. Tú, ¿te encuentra bien? te oyes un poco raro contestó Serena del otro lado del teléfono.

—Si claro bombón, es solo tu imaginación —respondía Seiya mientras reía.

Más te vale, por cierto ¿si le compraste a tu hija su regalo verdad?

—Si bombón, solamente falta envolverlo.

—Bueno llevare a Chibi Chibi al desfile de la primavera, te veré ahí dijo Serena dudando un poco de Seiya . Espero que por tu bien no le falles a tu hija amenazó finalmente Serena antes de colgar.

Seiya estaba en problemas y él lo sabía, aún no tenía ni regalo, y ahora tampoco como moverse en la ciudad, pero no se desanimó al recordar que tenía alrededor de 5 horas, para conseguir el regalo de su pequeña hija Chibi Chibi, envolverlo y ver a sus princesas en el desfile de primavera. Una idea se le vino a la mente pero necesitaba ayuda urgente, con mucho cuidado marcaba un número, el cual se oía que sonaba pero no contestaban.

—Vamos enano, contesta decía muy impaciente Seiya mientras paraba un taxi y se subía en él.

¿Si?, diga —contestaba del otro lado del teléfono un joven platinado.

Yaten necesito tu ayuda.

—Seiya, sabes que estoy de luna de Miel con Mina —respondía muy enojado Yaten.

—Lo sé y lo siento, solo quería saber ¿qué es lo que quería mi hija? —decía Seiya muy nervioso, porque ya sabía que lo regañaría.

¡Seiya eres un inconsciente! ¿¡Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante!? gritaba su hermano.

—Lo sé y lo siento es solo que…

—Mira Seiya lo interrumpió Yaten , el regalo de Chibi Chibi es muy complicado es mejor que anotes dijo un poco más calmado Yaten.

Minutos después Seiya se encontraba frente a la más grande juguetería de todo Japón, cuando entró todo parecía estar patas pa arriba, entonces cayó en cuenta que precisamente ese día, era el día de la muñeca, al no saber por dónde comenzar le preguntó a una joven encargada que pasaba por donde estaba.

—Disculpe —le tocaba el hombro a la señorita, mientras se volteaba pudo ver en el gafete su nombre . Señorita Kou Bri, ¿me puede decir dónde puedo conseguir una muñeca de Sailor Star Fighter? le preguntó Seiya mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la muchacha.

¡Si, claro!, es a dos pasillos a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, para continuar por un pasillo bien grande, vera el letrero de Ropa de muñeca, cuanta dos pasillos y gira a la izquierda, para luego a la derecha y finalmente a la izquierda contestó con naturalidad Kou Bri.

A ver Primero izquierda, luego ¿qué? dijo muy poco confundido Seiya.

En ese momento la empleada lo observó bien, al reconocerlo se emocionó y comenzó a gritar ¡Un miembro de los Three Lights!

De momento a otro Seiya se encontraba rodeado de un grupo de chicas que no dejaban salir, las horas pasaban y Seiya intentaba lograr escapar de las fotos y los autógrafos, cuando por fin lo consiguió y despistó a sus fans, se puso a buscar a la muñeca. Se alivió al verla a unos cuantos pasos de él, para tomar una, estaba feliz de que todavía le quedaba tiempo, se dirigió a pagar la muñeca.

Cuando salió de la tienda otra vez sus fans se lanzaron sobre él y entre el frenetismo aplastaron la muñeca; al saber que no podría salir, Seiya les dio unos cuantos autógrafos a sus fans, la última fue Kou Bri a la que le regaló su foto y su autógrafo.

Cuando regresó al pasillo donde se encontraba esa muñeca, estaba un letrero de agotado, miró el reloj y supo que se le acababa el tiempo.

Triste salió de la tienda y dirigió a otra, pero lo mismo pasaba casi en todas, que si no estaba agotado, la pisaban las fans y así su sucesivamente. Cansado de buscar la muñeca que quería Chibi Chibi toda esperanza se iba agotando hasta que una joven se acercó a él.

—Disculpa ¿quieres la muñeca de Sailor Star Fighter, verdad? —preguntó la joven mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.

Por supuesto —respondió Seiya.

Te doy la mía le sonrió la chica.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco, ¿por cierto cómo te llamas? le preguntó Seiya.

Me llamo Gaby Ballesteros respondió la chica mientras se ponía de pie y para irse.

¡Espera! Al menos ten, te doy un autógrafo le ofreció Seiya mientras en una hoja lo escribía y se lo entregaba, pero ¡cuál fue su sorpresa al no verla junto a él!

Por el momento Seiya por fin se sentía feliz y más calmado, pero de pronto unos sujetos todos encapuchados lo agarraron y lo subieron en camioneta negra.

—Ve si tiene el paquete —decía un sujeto mientras veía como otro tomaba el paquete de Seiya lo habría para sacar a la muñeca.

—Ustedes ¿quiénes son? ¡Dejen mi regalo! —dijo muy furioso Seiya.

—Mira niñito, es mejor que le bajes a tu tono dos rayitas, sino algo malo te ocurrirá amenazó el joven quien le enseñaba un cuchillo a Seiya.

—Jefe ya llegamos —dijo el que conducía.

Cuando se detuvo la camioneta bajaron arrastras a Seiya a unas bodegas.

—Hola Seiya —saludó una joven quien portaba un vestido rojo mientras acariciaba a un perrito.

—Y tú ¿cómo sabes quién soy yo? preguntó Seiya un poco nervioso.

¿Eso es lo menos verdad, Carlos? la chica le habló a su compañero quien sostenía fuertemente a Seiya.

—Claro Romy respondió Carlos quien le arrojaba la muñeca.

—Es mejor que lo matemos ¿no creen Milagros, Lizbeth y Nathy? volvió a preguntar Romy a sus compañeros quien descubrían su rostro.

Seiya pensó por un momento que su vida había terminado, pero en un ágil movimiento tiro a Carlos al piso para empezar a correr de sus captores los cuales lo perseguían muy de cerca, pero ¿por qué estaba corriendo? se preguntaba Seiya si bien se podría trasformar para darles su merecido a esos maleantes.

¡Poder de Lucha Estelar! ¡Acción! Gritó Seiya para transformarse en Sailor Star Fighter No permitiré que me quiten el regalo de mi hija —terminaba de decir Seiya pero se percató de que ya no habia nadie.

Tenía que ser una broma ¡verdad! Sus captores ya no se encontraban, resignado dobló una esquina de esas bodegas para poder regresar a ser Seiya Kou, pero otra joven lo habia agarrado de la muñeca y lo empezó a jalar a un edificio cerca.

Cuando entraron se percató de un montón de gente trabajando y otros vestían a varios personajes de caricatura que conocía gracias a que disfrutaba ver con su hija.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegas!, nunca pensé que el traje de Sailor Fighter te quedará bien dijo muy alegremente la chica.

—Oye, un momento ¿qué es lo que pasa? Preguntó Seiya mientras se soltaba de la chica.

—Que graciosa, Paula —respondió la chica ¿Ya está mi Tuxedo Mask? —gritaba la joven.

Ya estoy Rogue llegó otra chica vestida de Tuxedo Mask.

—Bien Ana, ya saben que hacer, tu estas capturado, llegan los malos, pelean con Fighter pero como no puede, llega Sailor Moon le ayuda y luego de cinco minutos regalas lo que planeamos decía Rogue mientras empujaba a Seiya y Ana a un elevador.

¿Lista para actuar? Le preguntó Ana a Seiya mientras se ponía el antifaz y el sombrero, y ocupaba su posición.

Seiya no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, de pronto el techo donde estaba se empezaba a abrir, el piso se empezaba a elevar hasta quedar en un carro alegórico.

Paulina, ¡saluda a la gente! decía una chica que estaba vestida de la reina Beryl.

¿Quién era esa tal Paulina?, ¿qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Si su lugar era con su bombón y su hija Chibi Chibi observando el desfile de primavera y no siendo parte de él, era los pensamientos de Seiya mientras saludaba a todas las familias que llevaban a sus hijos.

Por otra parte Serena quien traía cargando a su hija Chibi Chibi miraba el desfile con mucha emoción, pero estaba muy preocupada por Seiya ya que no se habia comunicado en un buen rato. Tan entretenida estaba que nunca se fijó en el carro alegórico que era en honor a Sailor Moon, ni en las personas que se encontraba atrás de ella.

—Veo que estás más guapa que de costumbre, cabeza de bombón dijo Haruka quien veía cómo su princesa se daba la vuelta.

—Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru ¿cómo están? preguntó Serena quien les regaba una sonrisa.

—Muy bien princesa contestó la guardiana del tiempo.

—Setsuna, sabes que me puedes decir Serena.

Antes de que replicara la guardiana del tiempo, Michiru interrumpía con algo que nunca creyó ver.

—Por lo que veo Seiya no pierde el tiempo en demostrar que es una Sailor comentó Michiru quien señalaba al carro que se detenía delante de ellas.

Papi, papi aplaudía la pequeña Chibi Chibi.

¡Seiya! Estaba muy sorprendida Serena mientras veía como luchaba su amado en el carro alegórico.

En el carro alegórico Fighter, quien se encontraba luchando con Beryl, el príncipe Diamante y Neherenia los cuales interpretaban algunas personas; vio al Tuxedo Max falso que estaba capturado por Fiore, no tuvo más remedio que salvarlo pero no pudo, de pronto una frase conocida se escuchó.

— ¡Alto ahí, villanos! Es un día tan tranquilo ¿cómo es la primavera? Ustedes no tienen derecho a estropearlo dijo esa chica que se parecía a Sailor Moon ¡Sailor Moon los castigará en el nombre de la luna! – terminó la frase con la típica pose.

Por un segundo Seiya pensó que era Serena, pero al verla más de cerca supo quién era.

—Hola Mina susurró Fighter mientras golpeaba a Diamante y a Neherenia.

—Me descubriste Fighter respondió de la misma forma Mina.

Creí que tú y mi hermano estaban de luna de miel.

— ¡Claro!, pero no me podía perder el cumpleaños de mi sobrina contestó Mina quien le daba unas patadas a Fiore y a Beryl para luego desatar al falso Tuxedo Max.

—Niñas, es hora que nuestra querida Sailor Star Fighter escoja a una niña ¡que se ganara la colección completa de las Sailor Star Lights! —dijo Mina por un micrófono.

Fighter veía a todas las niñas reunidas en ese lugar, hasta que observó a su hija junto a su bombon, las Outers y sus hermanos.

Por su puesto a Chibi Chibi señaló a su pequeña hija.

Al momento de que Serena escuchaba el nombre su pequeña, supo que Seiya había cumplido con el regalo perfecto, poco después subía al carro alegórico donde pudieron disfrutar aún más del desfile.

Tiempo después Serena, Seiya y su pequeña hija entraban a su casa, cuando encendieron la luz nunca se imaginaron la sorpresa de una fiesta donde observaron a todos sus amigos y a todas la personas con las que Seiya se habia topado.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Chibi Chibi! —gritaron todos a la pequeña hija de Serena y Seiya.

—Gracias a todos por este bello detalle para nuestra hija dijo amablemente Serena.

—Mi bombon y yo estamos muy agradecidos de que hayan planeado esta fiesta para nuestra pequeña hija Chibi Chibi agregó muy sincero Seiya mientras bajaba a Chibi Chibi

—Fieta, fieta aplaudía la pequeña.

Todos empezaron la fiesta en honor a la pequeña Chibi Chibi, por su parte Seiya se dirigía a un grupo particular de chicas.

¡Ustedes!, muy buena broma la que me jugaron.

— ¿Lo sabias? Preguntó muy sorprendida Mayy.

—No, pero me lo acabas de confirmar se cruzaba de brazos Seiya.

Lo sentimos dijeron a coro ese grupo.

—Al contrario, nunca me he divertido más que en este día, gracias les sonrió Seiya a las chicas.

Gracias a ti Seiya contestó Gaby

Entonces vamos a partir el pastel de mi hija.

Y así, todos fueron a cantarle las mañanitas a Chibi Chibi, a comer pastel y a convivir entre todas.

Minutos más tarde, ya que todos se habían marchado, Seiya y Serena veían desde el lumbral de la habitación de su pequeña que ya dormía.

Mira como duerme nuestra hija, Seiya dijo muy feliz Serena.

Sí, tan bella como tú, bombón dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—Por cierto Seiya, Paula me dijo del regalo de nuestra hija.

Al oír eso Seiya supo que estaba en muchos problemas, con mucho cuidado escogió sus palabras.

Bombón, yo era callado por un dedo de Serena.

¿Sabes?, he pensado que a Chibi Chibi, ¡le gustaría un hermanito!

Bombón, ¿en serio lo crees? Preguntó Seiya mientras cargaba a Serena a su habitación Espero que después no te arrepientas la depositó con sumo cuidado en la cama.

No lo creo mi estrella le dio un tierno beso a Seiya el cual sin dudar, correspondió.

Fin.

Bueno espero que les guste, como a mí me gusto escribir esta sencilla historia, que esta ambientada después de Sailor Galaxia, quiero a gradecer la partición de algunas Ladies and Lores en esta historia es un honor ser parte de su grupo.

También quiero a agradecer a Bri Ta Kim por su ayuda.

Mirel Moon


End file.
